cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariyoshi Shinako/Relationships
Note: The line under the name of the person depicts what the two characters call each other, the first being what the aforementioned character calls the character which this page belongs to. Relationships Ariyoshi Chiho ['' Little Rose | Okāsan ] Shinako and her mother were very close before she died. Chiho called Shinako her "Little Rose" (小バラちゃん Kobara-chan). Shinako idolized her mother and always wanted to help her in any way she could. This led her to steal her Trigger holder and enter the Forbidden Zone. She thought that she could help her mother by destroying Trion soldiers. However, Chiho died protecting Shinako from a Trion soldier that came out of a gate. She left behind a Black Trigger, Baratoge. Shinako blames herself for her mother's death, and this was what caused her to become the cynical person she is now. Morimi Kazue [ ''Shina-chan | Kazue ] Shinako and Kazue met when Kazue transferred into Shinako's class in their second year of junior high. Shinako was the first person to tolerate Kazue's tendency to speak her mind, so Kazue latched onto her. Since then, they have been nearly inseparable. They always support each other, and they know nearly everything about each other. In battle, they are a fearsome duo with incredible coordination. They are near perfect opposites, but there is balance in their friendship. Kazue tries to get Shinako to be more open, Shinako helps Kazue think rationally. Kazue teases Shinako a lot, and she is one of two people (the other being Jin) who are brave enough to do so. She knows that Shinako used to be a cheerful girl before her parents died, a fact that was told to her by their classmates. Kazue is trying to get Shinako to open up and revert back to that cheerfulness. Hanai Sumika [ Shinako-senpai | Sumika ] Shinako and Sumika technically met when Shinako saved Sumika from a Trion soldier four years ago. However, Shinako doesn't remember that, or at least she claims she doesn't. Because of this, Sumika came to idolize Shinako, and she joined Border because of her. At C-Rank enlistment, Shinako observed the younger girl's abilities as a Shooter, but quickly realized she would be better off as a Sniper. She approached the girl and proposed that she team up with her and Kazue as a Sniper. While Sumika was ecstatic that her idol was asking her to be on her team, she was also angry because she didn't think she should be a Sniper. She wanted to be directly involved in combat as a Shooter. However, she eventually accepted the offer. Since then, her respect for Shinako has only grown, and she even sees her as an older sister figure. Shinako does her best to look out for Sumika, and she tries to teach her how to be responsible. Ikari Mayu [ Shinako-chan | Mayu-san ] Shinako and Mayu met after Mayu was introduced to Sumika. Shinako respects Mayu and appreciates all the work she puts in for the unit. She relies on the Operator a lot and finds solace in her practical and reasonable behavior, since the other half of the unit is "loud," as she puts it. In return, Mayu also relies on Shinako a lot. She has great faith in Shinako's ability as a leader and as a combatant. Jin Yūichi [ Shinako | Jin-san ] Shinako respects and trusts Jin a lot, almost seeing him as somewhat of an older brother. Jin was the one to mentor her and teach her the ways of Border. He feels a bit responsible for her since he was the one that found her and brought her to Border. He looks out for her. He knows she is easy to embarrass, so he teases her a lot. He is one of two people (the other being Kazue) who are brave enough to do so. She is easily frustrated by him, often leading her to call him "the worst." In the end, they are very close, and Shinako comes to him for advice more than anyone else. Konami Kirie [ Ariyoshi | Konami ] Shinako and Konami are the same age, so they get along well. They have a bit of a rivalry since they are both female Attackers, but they are good friends. Her loud and hot-headed personality overwhelms Shinako more often than not. Shinako is one of the only people who doesn't make fun of her gullible nature, which causes Konami to look to her for backup when these situations arise. Karasuma Kyōsuke [ Ariyoshi | Karasuma ] They get along well. Shinako tries to stop him from picking on Sumika and Konami so much, but he never listens. Kizaki Reiji [ Ariyoshi | Kizaki-san ] They are similarly calm and serious. As the strong leaders of their teams, they sometimes discuss strategies together. She has a lot of respect for him. Usami Shiori [ Ariyoshi-san | Usami-san ] They get along well. Shinako thinks that Usami can act a little strange sometimes, but it's nothing she isn't used to. Shinako often goes to Usami to ask her to run battle simulations. Mikumo Osamu [ Ariyoshi-senpai | Mikumo ] Mikumo respects her. Because of her leadership abilities, Mikumo looks up to her and tries to learn from her. She realizes this, so she tries to guide him as much as she can. He admires her skill in battle. Kuga Yūma [ Ariyoshi-senpai | Yūma ] Before Shinako knew that he was a Neighbor, she had a high opinion of Yūma. After finding out that he was a Neighbor, she was unsure how she should feel about him. While she knew he wasn't a bad person, she couldn't forget that he was a Neighbor. Essentially, meeting him was the catalyst that caused her to "betray" HQ and transfer to the Tamakoma branch. Now, Shinako always stands up for Yūma when he is questioned, and she is confident in his abilities. Yūma respects her abilities as an Attacker and often asks her to spar with him. Amatori Chika [ Ariyoshi-senpai | Chika ] Shinako often questions whether Chika is suited for combat. However, she has no doubt that Chika could be a deadly combatant if she could just get past her psychological block. Chika looks up to Shinako for her strength and leadership. Tachikawa Kei [ Mekkachi | Tachikawa-san ] Tachikawa once mentored Shinako when she was first learning to wield Kogetsu. She picked up the double Kogetsu style from him, and he also trained her in using Senkū. Her style of fighting is reminiscent of his. They are still on good terms, and she still asks him to have solo matches with her occasionally. She averages three wins out of ten against him. He teases her by calling her One-Eye (片目 Mekkachi), which makes her angry. Ikoma Tatsuhito [ Ariyoshi | Ikoma-san ] They are rivals, as they are both skilled Kogetsu and Senkū users. They both respect each other, and they have frequent matches against each other, which mostly end in draws. They have a friendly relationship (as friendly as Shinako can get). Ikoma has once said that he finds Shinako cute.